Trouble in Paradise
by everytimeyoulookatme
Summary: When the ex-TPC heads to paradise with their boyfriends, who had a fight of their own, everyone knows that trouble is just around the corner. Will they forgive and forget? Changed pen name from jandm. Collab with until the very end.
1. Introductions

Hey readers!! This is my new story, Trouble in Paradise (well ours- I'll explain later). I hope you guys like this intro. I like live for your reviews. LOL. Review!! Oh and everyone is eighteen.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique (or Princess of Gossip).

**Massie Block**: After the PC broke up in the eighth grade, she and Claire grew apart. The PC never got back together and Massie moved to New York City to begin a music career and models part time. She is now on everyone's playlists. Life is pretty good. She is dating total hottie, Cam Fisher. Yes she knows that he was Claire's ex-boyfriend but they got over each other. Right? Anyways, she and her sweetie are going to Hawaii to celebrate their two year anniversary. But when she gets there and encounters some old "friends" and relives some old memories, would Massie rethink her decision to forget the past?

**Alicia Rivera: **Back in middle school, who would've thought that she would be dating Kemp Hurly? The PC would never have approved (well for her anyways). Back then everyone thought she was perfect for the Spanish bad boy that now appears in practically every gossip site (except for hers). However, everything is not perfect in the life of this gossip queen (the next Perez possibly?) and model. When she goes to Hawaii to scoop out the new movie filming there and recognizes the star of the movie (and not in a good way), would she reunite with the people that she vowed to never talk to again?

**Claire Lyons: **Paparazzi can't get enough of this movie star. They are her best friends, since she vowed to never trust a friend again (maybe because her ex-BFF is dating her one true love…errr past love). However, this star is dating the infamous Chris Plovert (aka Hollywood's "celebutoy" because he goes through the younger sisters of stars faster than Kristen goes through new soccer balls). When Claire received news that her new movie is supposed to be filming in beautiful Hawaii, she jumps at the chance. Too bad this trip goes downhill when she realizes who else is on the island. And it's not just her ex-BFFs that she is going to encounter. Will she find love in someone other than her boyfriend?

**Kristen Gregory: **Working out, soccer practices, and dinner dates with her new arm candy, Josh Hotz, takes up most of this blonde's time. However, when her soccer team (with her as captain of course) goes to the fabulous Hawaiian Islands to play in the Aloha Cup, she realizes that her life isn't as perfect as she thought it was. Relaxing in the Hawaiian Islands plus more time for herself plus more gossip magazines equals Sherlock Gregory figuring out her boyfriends habit of "meeting" other girls. What will she do when Hawaii has more to offer than a tan and swimming time? More as in a new C plus (too bad he's already taken by a former BFF).

**Dylan Marvil: **Tennis is soo middle school. Golf is the trend now. This new host of the Daily Grind is headed to tropical Hawaii to cover the Mercedes- Benz Championship. But while she's on the fairways interviewing Tiger Woods, who is there to keep her puppy-like boyfriend she had dated ever since the PC's falling out from discovering that a certain amber- eyed sensation is five miles away? And what is going to happen when Dylan bumps into a old "friend?" This fiery red head is discovering Hawaii does nawt spell paradise.

**Derrick Harrington: **Shortly after the PC broke up, the soccer players had a huge fight. And now even though they are all on the same soccer team, they barely speak to each other. What can be better than being the star goalie of the Dynamos and dating Miss Marvilous (who can get him free press, not to mention tickets to a certain alpha music legend in-the –making)? Well a free trip to Hawaii of course (courtesy of Dylan) . Or nawt. What will happen when Derrick realizes that maybe Dylan Marvil is Marvil-less or it's better for Dylan to be Harrington-less? Not to mention he changes his mind about erasing the past.

**Cameron Fisher: **All the guys want to be him (except for his former best friends) and all the girls want to be his girlfriend. Sorry this hottie is already taken. And two blondes are nawt very happy about this fact (think: famous movie actress and star goalie) even though they will not admit it. Cam (don't call him Cammie) is dating Massie Block, on the Dyamos (the best soccer team in the nation), and sings part time (this romantic sings wonderful ballads and pop songs and sometimes duets with Massie). Can life get any better than this? Probably not but it can certainly get worse. When he and Massie take a vacation on the beaches of paradise, what will happen when he gets recruited as a fill-in extra in a certain ex's movie? Everyone knows paradise spells drama (just ask Dylan).

**Josh Hotz: **What happened to this adorable Spanish soccer player (hmm…maybe he and Alicia broke up a couple years ago)? Well he is still adorable (well more accurately- he is still Hotz) and he's still plays soccer but he is also a player, Hollywood's biggest to be exact. What will happen when one of his girlfriends (the one he actually cares for) finds out his dirty little secret? And everyone knows if you're the player, you make the headlines. Too bad this Spanish cutie doesn't have what it take to appear on a certain Spanish gossip site (btw- the site is bookmarked and according to his computer history, he goes on it every day). Maybe this time he won't cheat on his one true love.

**Chris Plovert: **What's (or rather who's) next for this celebutoy? The famous Claire Lyons, of course. With his good lucks and boyish charm, it's no wonder he landed the "untouchable" actress (some people say she even has trust issues). But when he follows Claire to Hawaii, what will Chris do when his ex-best friend is hitting on his girl (the girl he had to "prove" his commitment to six months ago)? Will he even care since he scored tickets to the Aloha Cup (rumors say he's going just to "people watch…" or is it Kristen-watch)? And what will happen when he realizes he nawt alone on the island (as in his ex-BFFs and the blonde soccer girl are there too)?

**Kemp Hurly: **Big changes for this Dyamo (yes, he's on the soccer team also). Kemp is no longer the perverted little boy he was back in middle school (well at least he's trying to change). Although, one thing remains the same. His true love (and he's not talking about Alicia).What will happen when this former player gets his heart broken when he finds out about his crush's boyfriend? Will he go back to his old ways or change for good? And how does his Spanish girlfriend (at the moment) factor into this equation? Remember Kemp... Hawaii does not equal paradise.

**How do you guys like it? I know intros are boring so I was trying to make this as interesting as I could. I found my co-author, Wingzz!! (I can't wait to work with her..lol). I'm so excited for this story!!**

**Review Please!!**


	2. Spoken Mishaps and Unspoken Grudges

Heyy everyone!! Some news: I've changed my pen name to everytimeyoulookatme. I didn't really like my old one which was jandm.

Anyways I'm sooo excited for this chapter. I've decided to do review replies before each chapter (if I get the chance- and thanks to JustCallMeSara for the idea). I thought you guys would like being heard from. :) And thanks to until the very end (formerly known as Wingzz) for helping me write this chapter.

**ChocoPrep: **Haha. None taken. And I do love Massington. As for Chris, it's because of Claire isn't it? If it is don't worry she'll change soon!

**Cela Fille: **Thank you!! Haha. I did try to make some pretty out-there pairings. I might even try to change them up a bit more.

**Dancer!: **Thank you!!. Sorry this took so long. Blame my lack of internet. Grr.

**Maddy133: **Thanks! I'll try to keep it that way.

**The Whale: **Thanks for the review! And I will try to update more. No guarantees though. LOL

**MrsEmmetMCullen****: **Good idea and you'll never know (even though I personally like Massington).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.

"Cameron Fisher," Massie yelled across the vast airport. Her boyfriend of two years was rolling gigantic suitcases while Massie was tapping her watch. "We have to be boarding in like two minutes, so hurry up!"

She was wearing a Juicy pink and purple scoop-neck smocked top with cut off demin shorts paired with some cute ballet flats so she looked casual totally airplane ready. With a swipe of pineapple lip gloss (Hawaii requires tropical and fruity Glossip Girl), Massie declared herself a ten.

Cam sighed as he tried to jog through the airport while the suitcases were bumping against his legs. He waded through the paparazzi and finally reached Massie.

"I thought you said this was your private jet," Cam said while panting heavily. "And as far as I know private jets don't take off without their only passengers."

"Oh well," Massie smirked. "I just wanted you to hurry up."

Cam fake-pouted, jutting his bottom lip out. "You know Mass, to make me feel better you could-"

Massie shook her head, making her hair fly around her face while millions of flashes went off (courtesy of the paparazzi). "Not yet, Cam. I can't kiss you until Maria says- Umm. I mean until we get on the plane."

Massie fake smiled for the cameras one last time before boarding the plane.

Cam huffed and tried to walk to the door leading to the gigantic jet while trying to roll the two very heavy (Cam was estimating about fifty-pounds each) suitcases. "This should be part of next season's soccer practice," Cam muttered. "The guys would be buff in about a week."

As the _happy_ couple boarded the plane (think: Air Force One meets Boeing 747) in New York City, all the way across the country another couple was- well you'll find out.

.::.::.::.::.::

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up!!" Dylan Marvil yelled into her diamond-studded neon orange iPhone. She was in the living room of her gigantic mansion calling the one and only Derrick Harrington.

"Hullo?" the voice on the other end was groggy from lack of sleep.

"Oh, thank gawd," Dylan said exasperated. "Why did it take so long for you to pick up?"

"Dyl, chill out," Derrick sighed. "I was sleeping."

"Oh. Well anyways, guess what," Dylan exclaimed excitedly.

"Dyl, just tell me. I'm so tired. I stayed up sooo late yesterday and besides it's only-,"Derrick rolled over and glanced at the clock, 11:58am it read. "Uh I mean it's still morning."

Dylan rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend had a habit of sleeping late.

"Ugh fine. Well you know how golf is really popular right now?" Dylan paused for suspense. "We're going to Hawaii to cover the Mercedes-Benz Championship!! Aren't you excited?"

"Ecstatic."

.::.::.::.::.::

Alicia Rivera rolled her eyes and exited out of the Daily Dish, a lame gossip site that featured everything and anything about a certain Josh Hotz. At least hers had some substance; she didn't stalk someone just to find out what color underwear they were wearing (apparently Josh's had ducks on them, but who cared?). Not to mention the fact that she was disgusted by her ex-boyfriend's face nowadays.

Her cell phone rang and she quickly grabbed it, noting the caller. "Heyyy!" she greeted, opening her email for the third time that day.

"Hey, Leesh," Olivia Ryan said. She had been Alicia's best friend throughout the years, but right now, she was only a close friend. She worked for Alicia's gossip website and always told her when there were important things to do. "I have something that you might want to do."

"And what's that?"

Alicia pressed on her newest email, her dark eyes quickly reading it to find any details that were relevant to her.

"Well, I heard there's this hot new movie filming and I thought hey, wouldn't Alicia want to go scope it out before anyone else? So with these two tickets—one for you and one for Kemp—you're going to—"

"—Hawaii?!" interrupted Alicia, finally realizing that the email was sent from Olivia about two hours ago. "I'm going to Hawaii?!"

Olivia giggled. "Yeah. The movie's filming in Hawaii and I thought that Kemp would like to go with you just for the chance of taking a vacation. It's an off season for the Dynamos, right?"

"Yeah." Alicia nodded to herself.

"Good. In the email I sent you, Celia said she wanted all the details. Try to get an interview with one of the leads and see where that takes you. Get the plot and all of that nonsense."

The Spanish beauty rolled her eyes yet again when she thought about her cousin, Celia, who she had been oh-so gracious to give a job to. She tried to control everything but she was good at organization—something Olivia and Alicia were not—and she needed to stay. Besides, sometimes she had some good ideas.

"Got it." Alicia quickly scribbled down the ideas on the notepad beside her. "What's the name of this movie anyway?"

"Um…" There was some rustling papers on the other line. "One Step at a Time or something like that."

"Sounds cheesy," Alicia murmured.

"I guess." Olivia sniffed. "But the actress is supposedly one of the best. She can make you believe something is so real, it can't be cheesy."

Alicia flipped her hair over her shoulder. "And who is this actress?"

"Well, it's not released to the public yet, but I know it starts with C."

"Hm, okay." Alicia sighed. "I gotta go tell Kemp about this. When is our flight?"

"Saturday."

"Kay, talk to you soon."

"Byeeee."

Alicia snapped her phone shut, stood up from her seat and stretched her arms over her head. Smoothing down her hair, she sashayed towards the kitchen, where Kemp usually was during the day. "Kemp, I have the greatest news! Like, you will never believe it…"

.::.::.::.::.::

"Claire, I just got off the phone with Rupert, you know the director of your first film?" Layne, Claire's manager and best friend from middle school, said.

Ever since the big fight, Layne has been with Claire every step of the way, even though Claire has never let her in on her biggest secrets as a best friend should. After Claire bought her mansion, she kindly suggested that Layne live in the gorgeous house with her so Claire would have Layne around 24/7. And who wouldn't want to share the luxuries of someone who made millions every year.

"Yeah, but I've been trying to forget." Claire took a sip of her strawberry and banana smoothie. "The movie did so badly that I'm surprised I got the role of my second movie two years ago."

Claire was lounging pool-side just outside of her gorgeous Hollywood mansion. She's been trying to get tan for weeks since the director of her last audition, which was kept on the DL, told Claire that she was too pale. And it was for a role for a vampire!

"Well, Rupert is directing another movie this year and he wants you to be on the cast list." Layne raised her eyebrows. "Claire, if you don't take this job, you might lose your status as one of Hollywood's biggest stars."

"Well, I don't know." Claire paused. "I kind of like relaxing and if I'm not working I can keep an eye on Chris to make sure he doesn't cheat on me with that snake, Abbey Boyd."

"You're still holding a grudge against her?" Layne rolled her eyes. "Claire, it was like seventh grade, get over it! And besides Chris seems like a sweetheart, if you disregard his reputation."

"Yes I know it's silly to hold a grudge for that long, but I can never be too careful." Claire said with finality.

"So you're giving up a chance to go to Hawaii and-' Layne was cut off

"Hawaii!!" Claire screeched (scaring off a couple of sparrows). "I love Hawaii. Tell Rupert I'll be there. I've got to invite Chris."

"That's my girl." And with that Layne walked away to "tend to a few unanswered phone calls."

As Layne reached the sliding glass doors leading to the spacious living room she turned around just as Claire broke the news to Chris.

"For real?!?" a male voice said.

Layne smiled. A girl had to pack for a trip to Hawaii with a movie star best friend. Steven Spielberg can wait.

.::.::.::.::.::

"I can't believe it!" Heather Johnson shouted, her hair sweaty and matted to her forehead. Her face was flushed and she grinning almost as wildly as the crowd was still cheering. "We're going on to play for the Aloha Cup!"

"In Hawaii!" Maria Santiago exclaimed.

"The Aloha Cup!"

"In Hawaii!"

Kristen Gregory smiled at her teammates, as elated as they were. Being captain of a winning team was a great feeling—the OCD Sirens won games, sure, but they were never got far enough.

"Tell me, Kristen Gregory," a male voice whispered into her ear, "how does it feel?"

She turned around as Josh Hotz wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned. "I don't know. I'm still kind of in shock."

"What's there to be in shock about?" Josh teased. "You won by a landslide."

"I knooooow." Kristen could feel the giddiness spreading throughout her body.

"And you get to go to Hawaii…"

At the sound of that, Heather and Maria started chanting again, Josh chuckling at their excitement. Kristen wrinkled her nose, knowing those girls would make such fools of themselves if they were not on a soccer team as big as this one.

"Okay, I'm excited," Kristen finally said.

"Good." Josh smiled. "Because I would just keep asking you until you said just that."

"Are you coming with me to Hawaii?"

Josh looked offended that she even had to ask that. "Of course I am!" he replied. "Why wouldn't I? Beaches, hot weather, girls—"

"Hey!"

He laughed again. "But those take a backseat to you and your Aloha Cup. Of course I'm coming. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Good," she echoed, pecking him on the lips. The flashes went off, but neither of them cared. "I'll see you later. I need to go get changed and shower. I'm all sweaty."

Kristen walked off, Heather and Maria following close behind, when Josh called out, "But that's when I like you the most!"

She laughed and flashed him a smile before continuing on her way to the locker room.

.::.::.::.::.::

Review!!

And I hope you read my A/N up there, even though no one likes those.

Review and tell me what you think of:

Massie's little stumble about Maria

Derrick's somewhat bored-ness about his girlfriend

Layne's sudden appearance in the story

Or anything else you want to say

~Jen


End file.
